<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil's Angel by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454383">Devil's Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, At first it was planned as if that was Tom from Eddsworld but then I changed my mind, Blow Jobs, Choking, Control, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, I guess I have new OC, If I had a dick it would be hard af, Kneeling, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Moaning, Nipple Play, Office Blow Jobs, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Submission, Touching, buttplug, so it's this little angel Gabriel, yes I am weird, yes I sometimes get really horny after reading my own stuff, yes have a nice day :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Leader is bored, and welp, he decides to fuck his servant.</p>
<p>Nobody expects that they both enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld) &amp; Original Character(s), Tord (Eddsworld) &amp; Original Male Character(s), Tord (Eddsworld)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil's Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in Polish<br/>Translated to English<br/>Hope there is no many 'big' mistakes</p>
<p>And hope you'll like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He rolled a chalice in his red, metal fingers, looking at it without any expression in his eyes.</p>
<p>Boriing.</p>
<p>He took another sip of red, dry wine, that flowed through his throat, causing some agreeable burning. Then, he inclined his hand, tilting it towards a person who was standing behind. Boy, who stood there since the morning, caught a tall bottle standing on a small table beside, made a few steps and came closer to Leader, held the bottle with shaky hands. Tord looked at him with a corner of his eye, then tilted his hand articulately. The boy shivered and tipped the wine, slowly pouring alcohol to a chalice, being careful with his whole mind, not to drip any drop onto red, metal hand. If it happened, its' finger would rather clamp on his neck, than on the chalice. </p>
<p>It seems that someone told him what happened to the last Red's servant. </p>
<p>Leader looked in boy's eyes only for causing a tone of fear in light blue, innocent color. His lips jumped a little, when boy didn't even try to look away, abiding a rule, that Red establish all over Red Army. "You can't turn your eyes if Red Leader is looking at them.". And Tord downright  loved looking in other people eyes, causing in their chest intemperate fear, at the same time watching them fight with themselves. </p>
<p>Finally, he looked back at the chalice. The boy breathed barely audibly, and went back to his place, beside a small table, where lied everything that Red Leader could want during long, boring day. </p>
<p>Boooriiiinng...</p>
<p>In Tord's head appeared a little idea, which could make this whole day a bit more interesting. He didn't have many breaks during day. They were coming to him with everything; from permissions for new building that were meant to stand on the base area or food distribution, to performing attacks on hostile countries, or accepting naive ambassadors, who come to peg conditions of peace, and never leave. </p>
<p>'I heard that sigh' he said quietly, but he didn't have to say it loud for the boy to straighten up with fear 'Don't you like it that you're here?' he asked, still calmly, but with a note of evil. Boy swallowed. </p>
<p>'N- No, Red Leader...' he said with stifled voice </p>
<p>Actually, in lower society levels, there was a belief, that working in Red Leader's office is ultimately viable, some people would even kill to get it. Tord often appointed conscription in lower levels to have impact everywhere, to show this stupid grey mass of people, that everyone got a chance. And indeed, no one could gainsay, that Red Army pay generously for service - but usually these people never found out, that sometimes even the biggest money isn't worth being in the same room with the Red Leader. Especially, when you're face to face with him.</p>
<p>'Are you sure?' Tord asked, turning his chair, to look in boy's eyes once again, whose knees started to bend slowly. He took a sip from a chalice, staring at young man with inside pleasure, while his half-burnt face causing everyone to shiver stayed without any expression. 'And I think, that you don't want to stay here. Are you brave enough to tell me that, straight in face?</p>
<p>The boy opened his eyes wider. Of course that he's not. He's barely able to keep on his feet. Red smiled sharply. </p>
<p>'I- I- I want to be here, Red Leader.' he insisted, with inconclusive voice. Tord raised his brow. They looked at each other in silence.</p>
<p>'How old are you?'</p>
<p>'S- Sixteen, Red Leader...' he answered faintly, unsure what he can expect. Tord looked at him, at his agleam, blonde hair and light-blue, big eyes. Just like an angel. Leader smiled a bit wider. Boy was breathing fitfully. So sweet.</p>
<p>'And what's your name, little boy?' he couldn't resist of calling him that way. Pink blush ran over boy's face.</p>
<p>'Gabriel' he expectorated 'Red Leader.'</p>
<p>This was the first time Leader actually turned more of his attention. Gabriel, sixteen year old. Looked like mostly fourteen. Boyish physique, blond hair, subtly curly, shining in light just like gold. Big, scared, light-blue eyes, full lips, round face. Narrow shoulders put in white shirt, with a few drops of red wine on left cauff. Narrow hips in elegant, black trousers. And shoes, but those were only normal, black convers'. It seems that his parents couldn't afford anything better until he brings more money.</p>
<p>'Gabriel...' Leader slowly repeated, turning his eyes back to a chalice, and taking a sip from it. Boy sighed, this time completely without any sound. Tord's sight went to Gabriel's crotch, which was bulged a bit. Red's mind laughed with amusement and note of cruel. Service of this shy, little angel in big bad devil will start soon. Just in a second. </p>
<p>Tord put his hand in the boy's direction, holding a chalice with leaving of red wine. Gabriel turned gustily, caught a bottle and took two steps, leaning forward to have better view while pouring wine, at the same time keeping attention on Leader. </p>
<p>Then, Tord pushed his hand forward and caught boy's white collar. Pulled him towards himself, tilting his head a little, for boy's lips to hit directly his. Before Gabriel could react at any point, Leader already forced his tongue to boy's mouth. He started to penetrate it, pushing off younger man tongue to his throat, attaining loads of place to play. He was encircling boy's gums, teeth, smooth inside of cheeks, biting a lip. He pulled Gabriel closer. Then boy stopped to jib and fell on his knees before Red Leader, right between his spaced out legs. Tord still was kissing, dominating increasingly, tilting his head, doing anything he wanted. And boy hasn't remonstrated, he gave himself totally up, knowing, that now he don't have any power in here. Not even a little bit.</p>
<p>Now it's definitely not boring. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Red felt something wet on his red arm, and detached his lips from his servant, who now recovered colors on his face, but which abruptly turned down, when he saw that the bottle he was holding, titled, and gushed out on mechanic hand. </p>
<p>It became silent for a long, long while, not interrupted even with a single breath. Gabriel forgot that Leader is looking in his eyes, that he has to reciprocate, and looked with affright on dripping wine spot. Leader laughed loudly inside, but his face stayed rock-solid. </p>
<p>The boy finally looked at him with uncertainty, probably thinking, why is he alive yet. Left Leader's hand caught his chubby, still a bit pink face, with big, full of fear and first tears eyes, and turned it on his right hand. </p>
<p>'Lick that' Tord said suddenly, letting the boy go, and putting his doused hand towards Gabriel. The boy blinked, but then, feeling overwhelming... something, put his tongue out, and slide it on red, mechanical hand. It tasted like, well, metal and wine. He still had sixteen years, and probably never had felt something like that in his life. But he couldn't, even if he wanted to, to force himself to object. </p>
<p>He slowly licked red hand, trying to clean it out the best he could. When he was done, in his mouth there was only metal and alcohol flavor, but deep inside he still felt the kiss' taste. He looked unsure at Tord, who leaned on his chair, and looked straight at Gabriel's eyes. </p>
<p>'Everything.' he said slowly, evil. And when boy still looked confused, he glanced tellingly at the floor. Blue eyes slowly turned on small spot on the ground, and a bit on motionless Tord's military shoe. He looked again at the man he was kneeling before, but did what he was told to.</p>
<p>He drew back on his knees and bent to the floor, putting his tongue out and slowly licking wine out of abrasive material. </p>
<p>Suddenly, someone knocked to the door. Gabriel froze, at the same time finishing his task. He wanted to stay up as fast as possible, but Tord's red hand abruptly fell on his head and pushed it down. Even more, it pushed the boy under Leader's desk. Gabriel obediently went in, feeling, like his pants would fracture in the matter of seconds. </p>
<p>'Come in.' said Tord with his normal, deprecating voice, containing attention, cruel and high-handedness. </p>
<p>Some man came in, and the next Red Leader meeting began. </p>
<p>Gabriel was still kneeling huddled under the desk, pay so much attention, not to bring out any sound. He felt on his back a dribble of sweat, when he looked at Red Leader's crotch. </p>
<p>All of the sudden, he saw biological hand, moving two fingers, ordering the boy to move closer to the sitting one. And so he did, swearing to himself, that if this person will go, he will do anything, literally anything to ask Red Leader if he could touch himself. Even the fear after Red Leader, who in Gabriel's eyes somehow became kind of a god, couldn't defeat the lust that boy felt. </p>
<p>The hand fell in his soft, blonde hair. Gabriel grit his teeth on his bottom lip, begging his body to not give any groan, even the littlest. When Leader's not looking at boy with his cold, cruel look... he had calm... gentle... hand...</p>
<p>He kept down the moan, when the hand pulled his hair and pushed his head towards man's crotch. Gabriel moved closer on his knees and hands, not sure, what Leader wants from him.</p>
<p>Slowly Tord's hand moved onto boy's face, went to his lips and put a finger on it. Gabriel froze, this time exactly knowing what does that mean. He has to be quiet. Then, the hand went a bit lower, to his neck, and slowly moved with a thumb across it. </p>
<p>Not even necessary to translate it to words. </p>
<p>Next, the hand again caught him in the hair and pushed onto Leader's crotch. Gabriel tried to turn back, but after Red froze malevolently, he felt fear coming through his spine, and stopped fighting.</p>
<p>At the same time, Tord was sitting in his chair absolutely calm, pretending, that there's nothing happening under his desk. He looked at this annoying, short man with greasy black hair, who showed him sudden change of military on the front line. He looked with raising anger, but, as almost always, his face stayed without any expression. Just a little bit of evil.</p>
<p>'Attack the west. Smaller divisions from the north and south. East is ocean.' he said coldly, slowly putting the boy's lips open and putting inside of it his finger. After a second he felt a slow suck. 'Anything else?'</p>
<p>The man shook his head, trying with his full will to not turn his sight away. He quickly put all his things to a bag and turned to a door. Third man stood beside them, looking at this scene with amusement. Paul, as always, had a stubble and light-brown mussed hair. And thick, hairy eyebrows. </p><p>He leaned with one arm on the desk and looked exactly in the eyes of Tord. He smiled diabolically, feeling boy's lips on his thumb. Paul raised his brow. </p><p>'What you got here?' he asked susipicously.</p><p>'Not your business, soldier.' Answered Tord, still baring his teeth. Paul rolled his eyes. As one of two people in whole Red Army, he could do that without any fear. If someone else tried to do that... welp, it never ends well.</p><p>'Oh yes?' he murmured and walked slowly towards the desk and looked under it. When he saw what's down here, he raised both his eyebrows with amusement and surprise. 'That much?'</p><p>Tord put his finger out of Gabriel's mouth and rubbed it against his pink cheek. The boy was all blushed, he panted a little. He looked at Red Leader and immediately turned his eyes away, completely forgetting about the rule. Tord laughed with evil, and Gabriel felt all of his will and bravery to ask to masturbate went slowly away. And that there is no way of retrieving that. </p><p>Paul looked once again at Tord and turned on his heel, getting out of the room, without any comment. In last second, he threw a meaningful gaze, and locked the door. </p><p>Leader grated smile from his face and looked at the kneeling boy. So many possibilities...</p><p>He pat his hair in surprisingly caring way. </p><p>'Gabriel-' he whispered. Blonde looked at him unsure, his cheeks turning red. 'Come here.' and pat his crotch. 'Put your head here, would you?'</p><p>The boy only hesitated for less than a second, but eventually moved closer on his knees, putting his cheek on the bulge i Leader's pants. Gabriel's pants started getting so tight, that he could help himself but move his hips in pain. One second and they're gonna literally pop. </p><p>'R- Red Leader, can I- I-' he started before he could stop his mind. He turned red straight away. Tord looked him straight in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. 'C- Can I-' the boy started to stutter so much, that Leader sighed deeply and irritated, only causing Gabriel to stutter more. </p><p>'Can you what?' he growled deeply, watching with satisfaction this huddling boy.</p><p>'Can I touch myself?' Gabriel whispered barely hearable. </p><p>Tord blinked, for one second losing his assurance. He totally didn't expect that from this little submissive angel. Right after that he smiled a little and pushed his foot to boy's crotch, rubbing it with heavy, military boot. Gabriel moaned loudly. </p><p>'There?' Red asked.</p><p>The boy nodded with desire. Tord laughed quietly. Does this boy really thinks it's that easy? Really? That the play's only gonna last few minutes?</p><p>Gabriel, hearing this sound, froze, trying to withhold his groans, and focus on literally anything else than this magnificent touch on his penis. </p><p>'Get up.' Tord ordered.</p><p>The boy raised quickly, wanting to complete his tasks the fastest he could. Ha had tousled, blond hair and pink face. Looked like a dirty little angel who did something bad, but never would admit.</p><p>Leader stood up too, and Gabriel raised his sight. He had to put his head up, that was how close Red came. </p><p>'If you want to come, you have to deserve. And beg.' Leader whispered, leaning to boy's ear. He flinched and try to get away, but firm grip stopped him in place, resting on his waist. Then he was turned around, now facing the desk. And then, he felt this strength, and couldn't resist but bend over the countertop.  'Hands on back.'</p><p>Boy did as he was told to, and just a moment after he tried to move his hips, anything, just to get rid of pain in his pants, and this whole erection. Once again, firm hand caught his hip and pushed down to the wood. </p><p>'Do. Not.' murmured Red, looking at the boy, smiling widely when seeing this boyish body trying to twist. 'If you come without me telling you to... You'll suffer.'</p><p>Gabriel nodded impulsively, begging in his mind, that he could finally experience pleasure.</p><p>'Y- Yes, Red Leader-' he murmured hesitantly,</p><p>Then Tord caught his pants and put them fiercely down. From boy's lips came out painful scream, when his trousers went off his, now burnt, ass. From light-blue eyes there came salty tears, but red hand pushed him down to the table with firm grip. Biological one, on the other hand, splayed on the left buttock and hit it painfully. </p><p>'Have you done that before?' asked Tord with audible cruel in his voice. Gabriel moaned, trying it to be not so loud that before. He turned red once again.</p><p>'N- No-' he answered with shaky voice. </p><p>'No what?'</p><p>'N- No, Red Leader-'</p><p>Actually, that was literally the first time he felt such pain in his dick. But it was so pleasurable at the same time. He couldn't stop himself of quiet groans, with hope, that Red won't mind so much to pay attention to it.</p><p>Another hit in the buttock, this time the right one. Gabriel without thinking wanted to get up, but got pushed down with red hand. Tord grimaced and tightened his grip on boy's neck, causing him a bit to choke. </p><p>'Last warning.' he growled.</p><p>In the answer, he heard only loud moan. Tord closed his eyes a bit and breathed deeply, slowly. That is so good... Paul and Patryck are good, but they're something else. Gabriel is so innocent and sweet... It will be amazing to break him. </p><p>Leader slowly put his hand away of boy's neck.</p><p>'Do not move.' he said, then turned to one of his desk drawers. He opened it and put out black buttplug with cream-colored, bushy tail. He smiled widely. He haven't used it for so long... With the other hand he took black collar and a leash in the same color. Plus a little, dark-blue lube capsule. He did that with not so great excitement, but, well, he don't want to kill him. If it's his first time, then he'll be so fucking tight... </p><p>He closed the drawer and came closer to the boy, who, as was told, kept bent over the table with his wrists on his back, put together. Red slowly put down boy's underwear down and cautiously put one finger to his butthole. Have he ever seen more tighter hole?</p><p>Leader put his leg between Gabriel's legs and pushed them away from each other. Then, he started to stretch this tight, sweet butthole, hearing loud moans from these sweet lips. He took good dose of lube and smeared it in boy's entrance. Gabriel, feeling something in the place he never felt anything in before, tried to move away, but without any result. Leader slapped him hard in the left buttock. Boy froze, putting his cheek harder to the desk, wanting only not to do that again. </p><p>Red took a tail and put it inside of a boy, watching his reaction. It was sudden and loud, but ended in ecstasy squirm. Leader laughed. As he expected, Gabriel didn't mellowed, but bucked up, what only gave bigger pain in his ass. Unfortunately, after a while, the boy figured out what's happening, and let go. </p>
<p>Tord smiled widely, showing his sharp teeth. He turned around and sat back on the chair, looking with passion at this young, red boy, at his bright, blonde hair, cheek pushed onto the countertop, with both hands holding themselves on his sweet back. No pants and underwear, fluffy tail coming out of his butthole. Only in a white shirt with a few drops on a cuff.</p>
<p>'Gabriel...' Leader said, holding a collar and a leash in his hands. 'Come here, Gabriel.'</p>
<p>Boy stood up, all flushed, with lowered eyes, and both hands on his back. He turned around, showing his minor member, stiffened and red on the tip. When he saw that Red Leader's looking at him, he flushed even more, and took few more steps, to stand just in front of Tord.</p>
<p>'Kneel' he said sharply, putting his legs away, making a gape for a teen to be in.</p>
<p>Gabriel swallowed loudly, but did as was told to, just slowly. He fell on his knees with silent thump, and felt hard, gentle hand pulling his hair. </p>
<p>Then, Red took a collar, and put it on boy's neck, tightening it so he still could breathe, but felt the pain. He put a leash to it. Both things were black and leather. Gabriel blushed, panting, when the leash pulled him closer to the man's crotch.</p>
<p>Leader put his metal hand on his crotch and slowly moved along. The boy was following it with his eyes. Red unzipped his fly, showing his black pants, and then put them a bit down, putting out his cock, which was pretty two times bigger than the boy's. </p>
<p>Gabriel, seeing such thing first time in his life just before his face, whined, feeling his penis to strain even more. </p>
<p>Leader's hand slowly walked through his member with his red fingers, still watching Gabriel closely. He put one of his legs onto boy's crotch and started slowly massaging it with his thick, military sole. Gabriel mooned. </p>
<p>'Do you want to take it to your sweet mouth, Gabriel?' asked quietly Red, twisting his head. The boy panted loudly and looked at the Leader, begging him with his eyes. 'Show me how much.'</p>
<p>Gabriel pushed his head forward and put his lips to the big cock's skin, approximately in the middle. He kissed it with passion, giving his whole heart into this action. He quickly moved his lips alongside whole cock, giving another kiss to the tip. His hand went unwillingly to his crotch, to give it at least a bit of pleasure. </p>
<p>'Leave.' growled Tord, putting his shoe tighter onto one's crotch. Boy's hands freezed, when his lips still were on the big cock. 'Put them on your back, now.'</p>
<p>Hands went back to their place, clamping around each other, while Gabriel started to slowly move his hips, just to get any pleasure from a shoe that was on his crotch. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Leader caught his hair and put his head up, so that his lips were laying on the exact tip of the cock. Red gave him a closer look and smirked, when noticed, that Gabriel looked at his member with passion and desire. And then, he rapidly put his head down.</p>
<p>The boy visibly didn't expect that, cause at the very beggining he started to choke, not even coming to the middle. Red put his head back up, for Gabriel to take at least some oxygen, but after a second, he put it down once again. And then, he started to move his own hips, just to feel what he was fucking doing.</p>
<p>The boy after a while started to struggle, but Tord didn't give him any rest, still fucking him in the face. He pulled his leash, pushed blonde head, and slowly massaged boy's crotch. </p>
<p>Finally, he put boy's head so deep, that his lips touched his balls. Two more times, and Leader felt, that that was enough of torturing this boy... in this way. He pulled Gabriel's head away, making bright eyes to look at him. Sweet cheeks wet from tears, same as the eyes, both with lust, ecstasy and pain. </p>
<p>'What do you think about that, Gabriel?' he asked quietly, softly, gently. The boy tried to answer, but didn't, stopped with another words from the Leader's mouth. 'Take off your shirt.'</p>
<p>At least that was the thing that the boy could do. He took it off quickly, panting and moaning, when felt the shoe on his crotch, non-stop. Suddenly, he felt that the leash pulled him up, so he stood up, on quivering knees, and looked at his Leader, who seemed a bit amused. </p>
<p>'Take that off, too.' Red said, pointing at the boy's underwear which stayed on his ankles. At the same time, he was slowly stroking his cock. </p>
<p>When Gabriel did what he was told to, putting his underwear where a few minutes before his shirt landed, breathed loudly, and rubbed off his tears. Tord sighed with disapproval, the boy flushed more. Small penis was twirking, few white drops on the top.</p>
<p>'You can't resist, can you?' Red asked ironically, twisting his head with distaste. He stood up, still masturbating himself, walked quickly to the drawer, picked cock-ring up, and turned around once again. Gabriel welled up, and Tord felt great satisfaction seeing that. He sat down. 'Sit on me, front to me.'</p>
<p>The boy opened his eyes wider, wanting to say something, but cold Leader's eyes shut his lips. He swallowed, when the leash pulled him closer to the man.</p>
<p>Gabriel slowly climed up the Leader's knees, who watched it without any word. The boy panicly didn't want to do any wrong move, to annoy Leader, or anything else that could get him killed. He didn't know if his touch is something bad, wrong, or deadly. After a short while, he ensconced. He sat on the Red's lap, with thin knees on the both sides of man's body. Both penises touched each other, showing this funny difference in size. Fluffy tail still hang from boy's butthole. Tord curled up the leash on his red hand and pulled the boy closer, kissing him just like before' dominating without any obejction, putting his tongue into sweet little raspberry lips, feeling smooth teeth and gums. </p>
<p>In the meantime, he put on the cock ring, knowing, that the boy felt it when it was already too late. Gabriel tried to go away from the kiss, but Tord held him in for another few seconds. </p>
<p>The boy breathed deeply, feeling, that he couldn't come even if he wanted to. Leader smirked, catching the boy's back, near the kidneys, and moved his hips, provoking the smaller cock to quiver even more. </p>
<p>'Even if you wanted to, you can't do that. You can't come unless I say so' Red whispered, causing goosebumbs on the pale shoulders, putting the boy closer to his body. 'Do you like that?'</p>
<p>At first, Gabriel wanted to agree. Then, to deny, to cry. And finally, to agree once again, with his whole body and mind. The pleasure was going through him with enormous waves, but he still had a bit of free will. He kept silent for another few seconds, then moaned loudly. He wants to be touched by Red Leader. He always wanted it, when looked at this upper-class man, the leader, symbol of the Red Army. He always wanted to be fully dominated. And he knew, that no one else could give him this feeling. </p>
<p>'Y- Yes, Red Leader...' he murmured, not able to say anything more understandingly. Red's eyes glinted, he put his head down and caught with his teeth boy's nipple. Gabriel groaned and tried to move away, but was held in place. 'Aa- Aaah-'</p>
<p>'Shhh...' Red murmured imperiously, and encircled the nipple once again. He wanted to see this boy squirm, begging for anything, just a little of pleasure, that he could've got, if he was fucked by someone else. 'Enjoy while you can...'</p>
<p>Leader started to play with the nipples, sucking them, pinching, biting them carefully. They became hard, bulged, and dimpled in this beautiful way. Gabriel with each next moment started to camber, trying to get any fulfillment, but he couldn't Tord's penis also stood up, but he was able to stop himself from any sounds. </p>
<p>He slid with his tongue from the right nipple, through the chest and collarbone, to the neck and lips, and kissed him slowly. </p>
<p>'Do you want me in yourself?' he asked quietly straight to boy's ear. </p>
<p>He rapidly nodded, closing his eyes. Apparently, he already surrendered, knowing that nothing can change anything.</p>
<p>'Y- Yes...' he whispered. 'R... Red Leader...'</p>
<p>'Get your hips up'</p>
<p>Gabriel raised his hips, panting loudly, and tilting forward, coming close, too close, to Tord's face. He still kept his arms so he wasn't a problem to Red Leader, so he didn't intrude his personal space. He couldn't turn his head away drom this burnt face, amber eyes and caramel hair put to the two devil horns. </p>
<p>Red put his hand to the boy's buttcheeks and between them. He took the buttplug out quickly, and heard the squeak. Less than a second after that, he saw with the wordless surprisement that this sweet, boyisch, red face is put deep into his clavicle, so beautifully harmonizing with this dark collar and blonde hair. </p>
<p>At first, Leader wanted to push him away, catch his neck and choke a bit, but... he didn't. </p>
<p>He threw the buttpluck away, not caring where it will land, and took boy's hips even higher, still hearing these loud moans, and put him just above his big, tumid cock. With one hand he made sure that the tip is touching Gabriel's entrance, and then he let him go, knowing, that the boy won't be able to keep still on his knees, even if he wanted to. </p>
<p>He went inside of this little angel smoothly, and the boy screamed, muffled. Tord ignored that, and started to move his hips rapidly, going in and out, sometimes giving him a hard spank. Leader felt that he's going to come just in a few seconds, and planned himself, that he will do that inside of that little angel. </p>
<p>He gritted his teeth, watching cautiously not to give any sound that could give Gabriel the awareness, that he is on the literal edge of the normal thinking. Instead of that, he put his head a bit to the back, feeling, that he is going to come just now. He put the boy fully on his cock, and then cllutched his pleasure groan inside, instead of what Gabriel did; he was moaning in every second of what they've been through. </p>
<p>When he felt that it was enough of sperm inside of the boy, he cmpaginated his muscles and put him up. He still was gushing with white substance, now covering the boy's body. He took him away of his shoulder, to put the most sperm all over him as he could. </p>
<p>After a long while he felt, that there is nothing left. Gabriel was panting loudly, with hands on his back, closed eyes and disarranged, blonde hair. He was all covered in the white sperm, with the quivering cock, that couldn't get pleasure. Tord breathed deeply one time, just one time, and calmed down. He looked at this sweet boy. It could be so easy now to throw him on the floor, order to get dressed, and kick him out of the room. Because, why Red Leader should care about any servant, such naive and dumb, who trusted him, that he'd got what he wants. </p>
<p>From the other side, gods do some great things when people do something what they like. And this boy... did not so bad. </p>
<p>Tord sighed and caught the boy's legs, getting up. Gabriel moaned rapidly and put his arms around Red's neck. Leader freezed for a second, but in the end ignored that, and took few steps to the desk, putting the boy on it. Just when he took a step back, the boy started to groand loudly, with pain, and move his hips. He almost cried, when couldn't get the pleasure he wanted. He is so close...!</p>
<p>Tord slowly put the cock ring down, and when the boy started to move his hips once again, he stopped them with a tight grip of metal hand, while the second one, left one, slowly went along the small cock. Slowly only at first. After a few seconds, he started to masturbate the boy faster and faster, causing him to groan. Gabriel's back bowed, cause he couldn't do that with his hips, and cried when his penis finally cummed. Tord quickly turned the stream on the boy's chest and stomach. It was for sure less of it than he gave the boy, but it still was something. From Gabriel's lips went this long, loud moan of fulfillment. </p>
<p>Red made sure, that from this small cock there will come nothing more, and let it go. He smirked. For him, that was only some game, but this boy was literally living through something more. </p>
<p>Leader sighed and looked around. So messy. White shirt, elegant, ripped pants and wet underwear. He realized, that the boy still had his socks and shoes on. </p>
<p>He quickly took everything from the ground, took the buttplug, went to the Gabriel and took his collar and leash, put everything in the drawer. The boy still kept his eyes closed and breathed deeply, only wanting to keep this feeling forever, but it was already almost gone. </p>
<p>Tord lenghtened and looked at himself. His red hoodie was a little dirty, but it could be easily covered with a dark-blue coat he was wearing. The same with pants. He snorted under his nose and went to this small table that Gabriel was standing next to. There was another one wine bottle, few other alocohol containers, cigarettes, lighter. Everything that Red Leader may want during a boring, boring day. As it appears, he didn't have to take things only from the table. </p>
<p>He took one cigar and lightened it. He puffed a few times, feeling his mind to go clear so fast. After he's there, after everything, he knows that so many things he could do the other way! He could for example cut his initials on the boy's stomach... but, there will be time, right? Tord was sure that this angel, who once knew how's it like to be a demon, won't let go of it. But, well, it won't be like Tord's going to help him with that. He's going to look at this mess on the ground under him, he's going to laugh at it, to enjoy Gabriel's pain... So, so many possibilities!</p>
<p>He turned around to the boy, that now sat on the desk, red color flushing slowly away. Tord smiled a bit, while he was smoking, and letting go of these dark-grey clouds of smoke. </p>
<p>'Th- Thank... Thank you, Red Leader...' Gabriel said with shaky voice. Tord raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>'For what?'</p>
<p>'Fo- For- For everything-' Gabriel answered, blushing a bit.</p>
<p>Red Leader laughed inside so loud and cruelly, remaining with just a little snide smirk. </p>
<p>Oh, that's not the end, little angel.<br/>
Surely not the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, so there probably will be more but I don't know when I'll find time to translate that shit XD</p>
<p>I can assure it won't be soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>